My Second Fanfiction; "What is Truly Right" Part 1
Part 1 of my second fanfiction! Enjoy! ;) Written by EeveeWonders PaP<<<<< Peridot is shown sitting in front of Steven's TV. She is clearly irritated as she is mashing the buttons on the remote repeatedly and forcefully while angrily muttering words under her breath. At this moment, Steven walks through the front door, a small pink radio in one hand. He sees Peridot. "Hi, Peridottt-"His voice grows concerned as he notices her nearly destroy the power button on his remote. "What are you doing?" Peridot sighs. "I'm trying to find Camp Pining Hearts, Steven," she growls. She goes back to mashing the buttons as Steven looks on, wide-eyed. "In case you haven't heard of it," she snaps. Steven is hesitant to help her with the remote. He laughs nervously as he tries to come up with an idea to prevent him from being forced to watch Camp Pining Hearts for most likely hours on end. "Well, I was thinking I could make some bagel sandwiches for us!" Steven says, walking toward the kitchen. He sets his radio down on the bar as Peridot puts down the remote and looks down at Steven. "Bagel what?" she questions. "Bagel sandwiches!" Steven repeats, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge. He puts them down in one giant pile next to his radio and begins preparing the sandwiches, adding, "They're reaaally good!" For a couple more seconds, Peridot continues to stare down at Steven before finally rolling her eyes. "I've got better things to do," she mutters to herself, and continues mashing the buttons once again. Just then, Steven realizes something. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaims, turns on the radio, and continues making the bagel sandwiches. A burst of music comes out of the radio, which gains Peridot's attention; she stops mashing the buttons and stares down at it. The music playing is a mixture of chiptune and tech, which proves catchy to Peridot, as she smiles and starts tapping her foot to the beat, unbeknownst to her until a couple of seconds later. Her eyes suddenly widen and she looks down at her foot just as Steven notices, too. He smiles and laughs. "The music's pretty cool, huh, Peridot?" he asks. He puts down the ingredients that he currently has in hand and runs to the middle of the house. "Come on! Wanna dance?" he tells Peridot. Peridot is obviously perplexed. "Dance?" she asks. "Yeah! Like what you're doing right now!" Peridot gazes down at her tapping foot again. "Except you move your body just a liiittle more," Steven continues with a wink. "Like this!" Steven starts to dance in a similar fashion to his dance in "Alone Together". Peridot stares down at him for a moment, and Steven notices that she is not moving. He stops dancing and notices that she looks a little afraid. "Aw, it's OK, Peridot! No one's watching! Just dance however you want!" Steven encourages. It is clear that Peridot is having a difficult time deciding what she should do, as she continues to gaze down at Steven. At last, she sighs. "No one's watching?" she asks just to clarify. "Nope!" Steven answers with delight. "Not Garnet or Pearl or Amethyst!" With that questioned answered, Peridot has made her decision. She sighs again, preparing herself. "OK," she whispers, gets up, and runs down the stairs. With each step, she becomes more confident, and a smile forms on her face. At the last step she jumps up and lands on the floor, sliding on her knees and throwing her hands into the air. Steven laughs and puts out a hand for her to take, which she happily does. The two hands lock together as Steven and Peridot do a dancing move similar to what Greg and Rose do when they first start dancing in "We Need to Talk". They dance some more, and finally, Steven runs backwards, pumping his fists into the air. "WOO-HOO!" he cheers as Peridot laughs, blushing. Suddenly, Steven steps on an empty can of cream corn that Amethyst had left there earlier. He trips and falls backwards to Peridot's shock. She rushes over to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar with one hand and grabbing his arm with the other. Steven is saved, and the two gaze into each other's eyes for several seconds before Steven laughs, delighted. Peridot blushes and starts laughing with him, and their gems start to glow, just as the Temple Door opens to reveal Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl. "Well, this is what happens when your room is full of junk and NOT NEAT," Pearl growls at Amethyst. "Geez, Pearl, you never relax!" Amethyst shouts. "I like my room that way, all full of junk in huge piles, right, Steven-"She, along with Pearl and Garnet, see Steven at that moment, and their eyes widen as they witness Steven and Peridot fusing. The blinding pink light continues to grow and grow until the light fades to reveal a whole different Gem: Ammolite. TO BE CONTIUNED DUN DUN DUNNN Category:Stevidot Category:Steven Category:Peridot Category:Pearl Category:Garnet Category:Amethyst Category:EeveeWonders Category:Ammolite Category:I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom Category:EeveeWonders Fandom